Love's smile
by Shirakawa
Summary: Because you are bitter...and she is sweet after all; one-shot collection, SasuSaku. First one-shot: sweet
1. sweet

English is not my native language, so please forgive any mistakes.

Naruto isn't mine.

The poem isn't mine.

But the story is!

-

**Sweet**

_sweetness sings in soft whispers_

_collides carelessly with my heart_

_holds it loose in palm_

_never dreaming I was there_

_when at last she awakens to my presence_

_thrills me with her depth_

_all the while not believing_

_as we match each other's wonder in it_

_and come to acceptness and fullness_

_- _

Sweet.

This word is often used to discribe her.

Sweet.

You think it does really fit her, because, hey, just take a look at her.

With her unusual appearance she reminds you strongly of an exotic porcelain doll, delicate, unique and **sweet:**

**- **

**- **

_Pink, silky hair_

You know very well, how silky her hair feels. Sometimes, when you're sure nobody's looking, you reach out to take one strand of this shiny, teasing, candy hair in your hand.

You don't really know **why** you do this. You just do it.

-

_Green, vibrant eyes_

Some say, her eyes are green like jade.

Many swear they're as green as emeralds.

Others say they are blue-green, like the ocean.

-

In your opinion, these people are all right, yet so wrong. They think far to simple.

But you know better.

-

Green like jade are her eyes, when she's happy. Bright and warm and sparkling.

It's then, when looking into her eyes makes you **almost **happy, too

Green like emeralds are her eyes, when she's angry. Dark, with a burning fire in them.

It's then, when you think that emerald is the most beautiful shade of her eyes.

And blue-green like the ocean are her eyes, when she's sad. Teary and hurt and cold.

It's then, when you realize, you've made her cry again.

-

_Bright smile_

Now, this makes you really wonder.

When you first met her, you were annoyed, because her brightness was just...too **bright** and back then, you couldn't take it. How could a single person **smile** so much?

You didn't like it. You didn't want it. You didn't need it. End of story.

But now, years later, when she doesn't smile so often anymore, and if she does, it's mostly fake and everything but bright, you find yourself asking:

-

Do I really like it now?

-

You haven't found an answer, **yet.**

However you know, maybe you hated her smile not because of its brightness, but because of **your own** disability of smiling.

And sometimes you find a tiny, small part of you wishing, she could teach you to smile again.

-

-

Yes, sweet does fit her perfectly, not only her looks, but also her character.

Sweet and caring, always thinking about others, always putting her loved ones before herself.

Sometimes you find yourself getting angry at such a lack of selfishness, which simply **can't** be normal (because, honestly, humans **are** selfish beings), you want to grab her and shake her and scream at her:

-

„Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

-

But you say nothing and remain silent, when she visits you in the hospital, tired and exhausted, with bags under her eyes, after a twelve-hours shift.

She fakes (oh, yes, she seems to love the art of faking) cheeriness and chatters about everything and nothing in perticular, while you know, she should rather go to bed and sleep.

You don't want to hear any of her stories and you would prefer silence, but deep inside you're a tiny bit grateful, because you' ve learned:

Everything is better than being alone.

(Because, being alone is your biggest wish and yet, your secret greatest fear.)

And you wonder if she knows that.

-

-

But now, as you stand here, looking at her, while she is laying in the bed and crying her poor heart out, drowning her pillow with her tears (and you don't need to ask why she's crying, because you know,**you **are the reason. You seem to have this special talent of making her cry and in moments like these, you wish you could be more like Naruto, who always makes her laugh.),

she doesn't look so sweet anymore.

-

And you wonder, if it's because you' re so bitter.

(Oh yes, you know that fate has made you cruel, your heart cold, your soul broken.)

-

And as you slowly make your way to the bed, sit down, and brush a pink strand of hair off her face, you realize that your relationship can't be anything other than bittersweet.

-

„Stop crying, Sakura."

-

_Because you are bitter_

_- _

She looks up to you, surprised, tears still floating down face, but then you see how her mouth curves into a weak, but **real **smile.

-

_And she is sweet after all._

* * *

_Review? _


	2. love

English isn't my native language. The song and Naruto aren't mine.

Came to my mind, as I lay in my bed and tried to sleep.

_**Love**_

_**- **_

**Are you here?**

**Are you watching me?**

**As I lie here on this floor**

**They say you feel, what I do**

**They say you're here every moment**

**Will you stay?**

**(irvine, Kelly Clarkson)**

**- **

_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf_

_der Vater hüt' die Schaf_

_die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,_

_da fällt herab ein Träumelein_

_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf_

_(German lullaby)_

_- _

Sakura kissed the sleeping baby softly on his temple.

With the pride of a mother she watched her son, stroking over his black hair, admiring his aristocratic features.

-

He was just too cute!

-

A splitting image of his father, and that made her love him even more. Only his eyes were hers. And that made her love him even more.

-

„Little mama's boy."

-

-

_If only, if only_...

-

-

As if he had heard her words, her son woke up and looked up with weary eyes.

-

„Oh, go back to sleep my darling."

-

Sakura reached out to stroke his litrtle cheek.

-

„Hush, little baby, don't you cry, mama's singing you a lullaby..."

-

The baby let out a cute sound, which made Sakura smile, then closed his eyes, and soon you could hear his quiet, steady breathing, as he fell back asleep.

Sakura stayed at his crip for some more minutes, her eyes looking at him with contentment, pride and...sadness?

-

The click of the front door ripped her out of her trance. Sakura stood up and went to the window.

There, she could see her husband, leaving the house, his expression emotionless as ever.

-

_Sasuke..._

_-_

This was her turn to follow him.

-

-

_I want to be with you, even if I'm..._

-

-

She walked some meters behind him, sliding gracefully through the busy streets of Konoha.

She saw, how some villagers looked at Sasuke with pity, some even tried to say something to him, but he ignored them.

-

His reaction, or rather the lack of it, made her mouth curve into a bittersweet smile.

How typical...

-

-

_If only, if only..._

_-_

-

Now they were out of Konoha, heading towards a bunch of cherry blossom trees, breathtaking in their full bloom.

-

Sakura's eyes brightend at the sight of them.

This was the place, were Sasuke proposed to her. Her stomach still flipped at the mere sight of the trees.

Back then, she was full of happiness, excitement, _love._

Well, she was foolish back then, to think her marriage to Sasuke would be like the fairytale she dreamt of.

-

_He wasn't perfect._

_Neither was she._

_-_

-

_If only, if only..._

-

-

Sasuke stopped, right in front of the biggest, most amazing cherry blossom tree.

He stood there a few minutes, unmoving, his fists clenched inside the pokets of his trousers, the streaks of his hair covering his face.

Sakura watched him silently.

-

Then, suddenly, Sasuke bent down on his knees and his hand reached out to caress the letters of a gravestone.

-

-

**Sakura Uchiha**

**beloved wife, friend and mother**

**-**

_**Some angels are so beautiful,**_

_**that god can't bear to be seperated from them**_

_**for too long**_

_**-**_

**May you rest in peace**

**-**

**-**

Slowly Sasuke traced every line with his finger, his eyes showing the emotions he could not tell.

**-**

„I miss you." _I regret never telling you how much I care_

-

This made Sakura smile.

She walked towards him and when she reached him, she sat beside him.

-

„I miss you, too."

-

-

_Too bad, he couldn't hear her._

_-_

_-_

„I'm sorry." _forgive me, it's all my fault_

_-_

„Me too, Sasuke-kun, me too."

-

-

_Too bad, it's too late, now._

_-_

_-_

Slowly Sakura reached out and lay her hand softly on his cheek.

Sasuke didn't react.

-

-

_Too bad, he couldn't feel her touch._

-

-

With all her might, Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind, as she did so many years ago, in the forest of death.

-

-

„Don't be sad, Sasuke-kun." _or else_ _you'll make__** me**__ sad_

„Stay strong for our little boy."_ little mama's boy_

„It's not your fault." _despite what some people may say, this is __**not **__your fault_

„I don't regret anything." _ you were never simple to live with, but I wouldn't have you any other way_

„I love you." _and always will...forever..._

_-_

_-_

Softly, Sakura began to hum the lullaby, she just sang to her son minutes ago, into her husbands ear, while stroking his raven hair tenderly.

-

-

_If only, if only..._

-

-

Suddenly, he didn't exactly know why, Sasuke didn't feel so alone, so empty, anymore.

It was, as if something, or rather** someone**, soothed the agonizing pain in his heart.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Because, even if Sasuke couldn't hear her, or feel her touch, he could still feel her **love**..._

_-_

_-_

_Forever._

_-_

_-_

* * *

_Surprised? Who would have thought, at the beginning of the story, that Sakura's dead? _

_Anyways, I'm not quite satisfied with this story (was made in 30 minutes). T.T_

_Review? _


End file.
